The Pearl and the Vongola
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: She is the Pearl of the Orient Seas. The Sun Guardian of the Romulus Family. The Republic of the Philippines. Maria De la Cruz. And she happened to come across a couple of Clams. Chapter Two: Maria gets paid a visit by a stoic Cloud. OC!Philippines
1. Hibari Kyouya Pt 1

**I have no idea when this idea popped up within my mind, but it just did. I'm pretty sure that some of you are going to squeal with joy at this and some of you would probably not be happy with this. But considering that KHR is being dubbed in the Philippines... I'm sure some of you would understand. At least, I hope you do. **

**Just so you know, these are basically drabbles of MariaxVongola. But since Maria is an immortal country who will likely outlive them... well... there's nothing wrong with falling in love with a country, but it probably isn't a good idea. Just save yourself the heart break.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I do, however, own Maria De la Cruz, the human personification of the Philippines.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Kyouya Pt. 1<br>**

"Gilbird! Where are you?" Maria cried out about after nearly two hours of running around the city of Palermo. She hadn't seen any sign of the fluffy yellow chick anywhere!

This year's UN meeting was being hosted by Romano, aka South Italy, and as such was held in the southern part of Italy. As usual whenever all of the countries of the world converged together in one place, chaos was the result. At least that was what Maria could assume from all the yelling that came from the room in which the meeting was held anyways.

It was her twin brother and the other half of the Philippines' turn to attend the current meeting. Only one of them was needed to be a representative and since she had gone to the one two months ago, Juan would attend this one. She had volunteered to take his place since she knew he _hated _having to go to the meetings because nothing ever got done, but he declined and said that having his sister attend for him was not the answer and that he would just have to suck it up and go and get it over with.

Maria pinned it down to being a guy thing.

So the female half of the Philippines decided that she would go and enjoy a day out in Palermo despite the warnings from Romano and Veneziano that the mafia operated in the city and that she should be careful. Especially since she was the Romulus family's Sun Guardian.

No one had been more surprised than she had when the Sun Pendant had chosen Maria as its host. Lovino, Juan, and her papa had particularly been against her being the Sun Guardian, but she accepted the role out of duty. Besides, the Sun Pendant didn't just choose anybody as the Vargas famiglia's Sun Guardian.

...though it did make her wonder why it chose her in the first place.

But back to the reason why she was searching for a yellow bird in Palermo in the first place.

Gilbert Beilschmidt aka Prussia had placed Gilbird in her hands and told her to look after his fluffy companion since he wasn't allowed to bring Gilbird into meetings any more if he was going to be crashing them. It probably had to do with the incident between his flying sidekick and Heracles' numerous cats that ended up with everyone in the room sporting many, many scratches trying to get the hissing kitties off of them when they had leapt on the countries trying to get Gilbird.

Knowing that the former nation of Prussia loved the yellow chick that he affectionately named Gilbird, Maria agreed to look after him. She didn't mind.

That was about four hours ago.

Now it was evening and she was still searching for Gilbird.

Gilbird was as spontaneous as his owner, so whenever something caught his attention his first instinct would be to chase after it. In this case it had been another fluffy chick who looked quite similar to him. She had tried to chase after Gilbird when he flew off, but was slowed down by the crowds. By the time she reached the spot where she last saw him, Gilbird and the other bird were gone.

Just when she thought that she would have to go back to the hotel that had been rented out for the countries to report the bad news, she was stopped in her tracks by someone singing.

Singing in an absolutely adorable high pitched tune.

For some reason it was being sung in Japanese which was strange considering that they were in Palermo, South Italy. It sounded like an anthem and if Maria was translating the lyrics correctly (she spent enough time at Sakura's house to pick up the language) then it was the anthem of a school in Japan called 'Namimori Middle School'.

"Cute." Maria giggled to herself.

She immediately snapped herself out of it. She had to find Gilbird!

But whoever was singing that song was still singing! Maria looked around for a few minutes, walking over to where the song was the loudest. As she got closer to the source, her eyes spotted the unmistakable colour of bright yellow within the branches of a tree.

"Gilbird!" She clasped her hands together, happy that she had _finally _found him.

And perched right beside him was the yellow bird she had seen earlier. Singing.

Ignoring the fact that she was wearing a dress and forgetting that birds had appendages called wings, Maria started climbing up the tree until she was at eye level with the birds (standing on her tippy toes).

"Found you Gilbird!" She chirped.

Gilbird chirped back and hopped onto her shoulder. She smiled at him and turned to the other chick who looked remarkably like the one sitting on her shoulder.

"You must be Gilbird's new friend!" She said. "What's your name?"

"Hibird! Hibird!" He fluttered his wings.

Maria blinked, tilting her head to the side. She was a little surprised that he had answered her question but pushed past it.

"Who do you belong to? You have to belong to someone since that song was in Japanese." And it was highly doubtful that this little creature could migrate all the way to Italy.

"Hibari! Hibari!" He chirped again. "Hibari! I'll bite you to death! Hibari!"

"Eh?" _I'll bite you to death? _Why was such a cute thing going around saying that?

Before she could ask where he learned that phrase, Maria found herself falling backwards as her feet slipped out from underneath her. Her eyes widened as she plummeted towards the ground as she lost her balance. She felt her head hit something and even though it wasn't hard enough to knock her out immediately, she could see the black edging into her vision.

She gasped once she hit the ground, the impact of hitting terra firma breaking her leg, her arm, some of her ribs and badly bruising the rest of her body.

The last thing she saw before darkness completely overcame her were two yellow balls flying towards her.

0000

"Nnngh..." Maria's head hurt and she felt like throwing up.

Something near her chirped and she groaned.

"You're awake." A deep voice stated from nearby.

Maria groaned again at the throb that voice brought on.

"Hibari! Break! Break!"

Something pressed down on her arm, causing pain to shoot up through it. The filipina instinctively reacted by using her other arm to lash out at who had put pressure on her broken limb. However, the person caught her arm before she could hit them. They chuckled in amusement.

"It seems that you aren't as much of a herbivore as you appear to be."

"I'm not a plant eater." Maria said, finally opening her eyes. "I eat meat too."

Staring down at her was a pale man with dark hair and steely grey eyes. He was still holding onto her arm and a smirk played on his lips, amused that despite being injured she would still try and strike him.

Maria tried to get up by a sharp pain from her rib areas stopped her mid-way. She winced, finding it difficult to breathe. Oh no... did she break her ribs too?

The man forced her to lie back down, making her cry out in pain as he had firmly pushed her shoulder down- the shoulder that was attached to her broken arm.

"Lie down." He said in a cold but firm tone. "Unless you want to break something else, I suggest that you don't move."

She didn't say anything, half listening to the man and half concentrating on the agony that was hitting her full force now that she was conscious again. Just because she was a nation didn't mean she was immune to pain; just that she couldn't die and that any injuries she sustained would heal far faster than that of the average human.

"Ow..." She winced when he positioned her arm carefully.

Looking up at the branches, Maria recalled what had caused her to break quite a few bones in her body. She had somehow slipped off the branch she was standing on and had hit her head falling to the ground.

"Um... who are you?" She asked him. Now that she thought about it, the man seemed familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"Hibari Kyouya. Cloud Guardian of the Vongola." He held something in front of her and she gasped softly. It was the Sun Pendant that Lovino told her to keep hidden at all times. "You are the Sun Guardian of the Romulus Family."

"HIBARI!" She heard another male voice call the man's surname loudly. "Where is the injured girl you were talking about over the phone?"

A dark-skinned man with silver hair came into her view.

Maria blinked. She definitely recognized this person; the Sun Guardian of the Vongola family. His name... it was Japanese but she forgot what it was. She usually tended to space out during the meetings with other influential mafia families.

"She looks extremely hurt!" The filipina winced, clenching her eyes shut and wishing that the newcomer would keep his voice down.

"I can see that." Hibari Kyouya sounded irritated. "Can you heal her?"

"I'll do an EXTREMELY good job of it!"

She could feel something warm around her left leg that she recognized as being the Sun Flame. Constantly healing Lovino's human mafia family, it was hard for her _not _to recognize what the heat was.

The heat of the Sun flames that were healing her was so comforting that Maria passed out for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Done the first chapter! Anyways... explanation as to why she would be chosen as the Sun Guardian of the Romulus Family. <strong>

**One: Manny Pacquiao. Need I say more? She's inherited his skills. **

**Two: A good number of her people are nurses and doctors, thus amplifying her skills in the nursing field. Since the Sun Flames are capable of healing, it suits her. **

**Three: Her religion is Catholic. Do we remember what job the first Generation Sun Guardian had? Not to mention the main religion of Italy.**

**Oh yeah... guess what Romano's famiglia name is Romulus?  
><strong>


	2. Hibari Kyouya Pt 2

**And now I am continuing the second and final part of Maria's meeting with the infamous Hibari Kyouya. Sorry if it's a lot shorter than the first chapter, but Hibari's section was originally meant to be a one-shot.**

**What I imagine my version of Philippines to look like is in my profile page. No, I didn't draw the original picture but I fell in love with the artwork anyways. All credit goes to the original artist.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Hetalia. I do, however, own Maria De la Cruz, my version of the personified Philippines.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Kyouya Pt. 2<strong>

By the time Sasagawa Ryohei finished mending the girl's broken bones, she had already passed out.

Even though she was still a herbivore, the lightly tanned girl had the makings of being an omnivore if the way she had tried to hit him earlier was any indication despite the multiple broken bones in her body. Hibari knew this because of the unnatural angles of her delicate limbs were in when he had found her. Hibird had flown up into the tree and showed him the height she had fallen from. It was a miracle her spine itself wasn't damaged at all.

"Hey Hibari," The irritatingly loud Sun Guardian of the Vongola said standing up. "You know this girl? She looks EXTREMELY familiar!"

"That's because she is the Sun Guardian of the Romulus Family." Hibari unclenched his hand and dangled the Sun Pendant in front of the boxer.

Much to the Cloud Guardian's amusement even though he was expecting it, Ryohei's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head in disbelief.

"WHAT?" He said, once he was able to find his voice again. "_She_'s the _Sun Guardian of the Romulus family?"_

"So even _you _remember who they are?" Hibari smirked. It was a well known fact that the boxer wasn't famous for his long and short term memory.

"Of course I do." The boxer snorted with a roll of his eyes. "They're the most influential family in the world because the Guardians are also associated with other mafias from the country they originally came from."

The Romulus family was unconventional in terms of who made up the family; even more so than the Vongola whose Guardians were mostly Japanese. However, the Romulus not only had a Japanese swordsman but members of different ethnicity as well.

The Storm Guardian was a practically oblivious tomato loving spaniard who wielded a pole axe, handling it with expertise of someone it was second nature to.

The Rain Guardian who was not only well versed in the art of japanese swordsmanship but was also what people would consider the very embodiment of the term 'Yamamoto Nadeshiko'.

The Lighting Guardian was an intimidating german (though he was always correcting others to call him 'prussian') albino who was constantly proclaiming that he was awesome and wielded a Teutonic shield and blade.

The Sun Guardian was represented by a very young filipina who did not look like she belonged to the mafia and whose weapon was a spear as well as her own knowledge in the medical arts and boxing.

The Cloud Guardian who was also filipino and the older twin brother of the Sun Guardian also used a spear but was well known for specializing in martial arts and boxing like his sister.

The Mist Guardian was a cute Russian girl who often had a shovel in hand that doubled as a pipe; she was the one most people from other families as well as her own were wary of.

And finally there were the users of the sky flame who were the only Italians in the family; the head of the Romulus family Lovino Vargas and his younger brother Feliciano Vargas.

Despite not sticking to traditional mafia not to mention how young they were, no one could deny their power within the world of politics. They were the ones who dealt with various national matters that involved any mafia activities. It was thanks to them that the UN stayed out of their business.

Hibari examined the girl more closely; even though the shade of her skin was much lighter than her brother's, she was definitely a filipino.

Ryohei scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms; the bird that resembled his own Hibird flapping up and landing on her shoulder. "We should take her to the hospital and alert the Romulus that she's okay."

Hibari scoffed but didn't say anything against the idea. No one wanted the boss of the Romulus family to go on a shooting spree like that time someone had idiotically made his younger brother cry. As much of a coward as he was with bark was worse than his bite, his skills with a gun were nothing to laugh at. Particularly if he was really angry and forgot to be his normal cowardly self.

"Hn."

0000

"Mi hija!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aka Spain threw himself into Maria's arms and started sobbing into her chest.

It had been about a day since she had been brought to the hospital by two incredibly handsome men (the nurse's words, not hers) and she had been sitting up on the bed she had been provided watching a Korean drama when her father barged into the room wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Papa!"

No matter how many times he had done this though out centuries, the spaniard had always managed to catch Maria off guard with his incessant and dramatic crying whenever something happened to her.

"Maria! I came as soon as soon as I found out that you had been brought here! Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Erm..."

"She probably is now since you just launched yourself at her full speed." A from behind Antonio said.

Standing in the doorway was a pale haired man with red eyes with a yellow chick sitting on his shoulder.

"Yo Maria!" Gilbert Beilschmidt said as he walked into the room and pulled off the sobbing green eyed brunette off her. "We missed you at the meeting today!"

Wasn't the meeting yesterday?

"The mafia meeting!" Gilbert insisted.

"Oh!" How could Maria forget? The day after the World Meeting there was a second meeting that the countries who made up Lovino's Guardians had to attend with the Vongola.

"Ah ha... well, I was kinda unconscious for most of the day so..."

0000

It was about eight o'clock that evening when the Bad Touch Trio (France had joined his friends in visiting her ten minutes after the other two arrived) finally left. As funny as talking to the three of them could be, they were also pretty exhausting to deal with as well.

After they left, Maria returned to watching dramas. This time, however, she decided to watch one of Sakura's dramas. This one was called 1 Litre of Tears (or 1 Litre no Namida as Sakura liked to call it), a television series starring a fifteen year old girl who suffered from an incurable disease. No matter how many times she watched it, the drama series never failed to reduce her to tears. During one particular heart jerking scene, she heard a tapping noise by the window.

At first Maria thought it was part of her imagination until the noise became very persistent that Maria paused the show and walked up to the window. Standing on the ledge was a yellow ball of fluff who Maria instantly recognized as Hibird.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once she opened the window, letting the bird in.

"Hibari! Hibari!" He chirped. "Down! Down!"

"Eh?" Even though Hibird was capable of pronouncing words, he still couldn't pierce together full sentences so it was up to the receiver of the message to try and make sense of it.

"So Hibari is down?" Maria asked, pointing outside. Why on Earth would Hibird's owner be hanging around?

"Yes!" He said before hopping outside again.

The small archipelago glanced towards the door that led to the hall ways. The nurses would definitely not let her go out on her own this late at night.

Locking the door of her room so that no one would find her gone, Maria went over to the window and slid it open all the way before tentatively reaching out to the branch and using it as her support. She flinched as the branch groaned under her weight, but continued moving closer to the trunk of the tree so that she was on a more stable area. Gripping the branch so tightly she was sure that the bark would leave red marks on her hands, she swung down on to the next branch.

There was a sharp crack and she found the air rushing up to meet her as gravity took it's toll.

Once again Maria found herself falling. But instead of meeting hard ground and re-breaking her limbs, something broke her fall.

Slowly opening her eyes (she didn't feel like watching the sky while she was falling) she found herself staring at a pair of steel gray eyes that were glaring into hers. He seemed a lot more intimidating at the moment than he did yesterday now that she wasn't half conscious and in pain.

She had literally fallen into the arms of the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to be on the ground like a broken doll again?" He asked.

Maria shook her head, unable to talk. She couldn't find her voice; especially with the way the man was glaring at her.

"Hmph." He gently set her onto the ground.

The filipina's chocolate brown eyes widened as he stood up. He was quite tall.

"Um..." She said, shying underneath his gaze. "Wh-why are you hear?"

The Japanese man reached into his pocket and brought out a yellow pendant; a pendant that looked an awfully lot like the Sun Pendant...

Maria gasped as she touched the area where her pendant generally would have been. She had completely forgotten about the piece of jewelery that marked her down as being part of Lovino's mafia family.

"Thank you!" She said as she took it from his hands. When she was finished tying it around her neck, the man who returned her pendant was already walking away.

"Excuse me!" Maria shouted after him. "May I please know your name?"

The man stopped within his tracks and there was silence for a few seconds before he spoke. "...Hibari Kyouya."

And then he started walking again.

0000

It wasn't until two months later when the female personification of the Philippines saw Kyouya again. She called out his name, waved and gave him sweetest smile before turning her attention to the people gathering into the meeting room.

And Hibari, even it was a small one, smirked back. Smirks were his version of what a smile was.

Both the Vongola and Romulus families would not stop staring at them until the meeting started.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the Hibari part! What, were you expecting that the two of them would kiss? Dream on!<strong>

**BTW, can you guess who the Guardians are? Only two of them are OCs, including Philia. Also, there was a bit of gender bending done. Have trying to pinpoint who were genderbent.  
><strong>


End file.
